Muhammad Ali
Muhammad Ali, labeled The Try-hard, was a member of the Massive Failures. Info Muhammad Ali is Michael Jordan's enemy. Rather childish, he'd typically prefer to resort to brute force in some situations, and tends to panic and exaggerate in some situations, such as when it came to Tyson's manipulation over the cosmos. As well as this, he usually makes half-assed insults that Jordan usually shrugs off as being too confusing. When he is not bickering with Jordan, he is typically trying to support his team, usually rushing into situations in an attempt to prove himself better than most. History Muhammad Ali debuts in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes, where he is on the Massive Failures team due to being stuck in a tie with Michael Jordan. As the episode starts, he surprisingly seems to start off on a rather good note with Jordan. Muhammad Ali's rivalry with Michael Jordan truly starts in Wright Wing Brothers. They both call each other out when the other misses, then Muhammad Ali grows shocked quickly when Michael Jordan's barrel bounces back. Michael Jordan then points out that their losing streak half-way through the challenge is partially because of Ali, which is true, and Ali quickly retorts with "I hate you, too!" Muhammad Ali mainly bickers with Michael Jordan during The Dynamic Do-Over, the two first claiming they could outdo the other, then picking at one another based on the sports they did. He has a more significant role to himself in Apoca-Rick, where he confronts Jordan in front of a group of brainwashed contestants, only to get blasted away by a brainwashed Goku. He then destroys a robot that Neil deGrasse Tyson had befriended, causing Muhammad Ali to constantly fear him throughout the course of the show. In You Might Pass, Muhammad Ali mainly bickers with Michael Jordan about Tyson and attempts to warn his fellow contestants about him. Once again in Cooking With Chemicals, Muhammad Ali argues with Michael Jordan about Tyson. He then gets into a big fight with Adam and the rest of his team when they resort to meaningless bickering over what they should cook. In I'm Feeling Lucky, Michael Jordan and Muhammad Ali manage to make it through the challenge together safely, surviving up until Al Capone confronts them and shoot them both out. They then proceed to watch Al have a shoot out with Chuck Norris. He then seems to be upset that what Al Capone did was for nothing when his own team wins. In You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, Muhammad Ali spends the majority of his appearance fighting with Michael Jordan due to the chemicals kicking in and causing the two to hate one another even more, though he still provides help in moving the furniture around. He makes a small appearance at the beginning of Shakespeare Dat Ass where he hides one of Michael Jordan's jockstraps, then appears occasionally throughout the rest. In Pretty the Fool, both Ali and Jordan are assigned to apply make-up to Miley Cyrus. However, in an attempt to out do the other, they fail to do it properly, so Tyson does it in their stead. At the beginning of High Heroes in a Half Shell, he attempts to hide Jordan's jockstrap again, this time on Justin Bieber's toothbrush. He is then later beaten up by Adolf Hitler. In Avengers, he goes out rather quickly when the floor of the rooftop collapses. After the challenge, he manages to last through the merge as well. In Mass Durbate, he and Michael Jordan decide to support one another, during the interview with Barack Obama and Mitt Romney, on advice from Edgar Allan Poe. He then manages to get in good with Romney by saying he just wants more money. Muhammad Ali takes on a bigger role in Neil Before Me when Tyson goes missing and he sets out with Michael Jordan to search for him. When the cosmos magic appears up above in the sky, Ali keeps insisting that it's Tyson's doing up until he completely confronts the two of them, threatening Ali and getting ready to attack him before Darth Vader tackles him and causes him to disappear. In Shocking Truth, he immediately answers with Michael Jordan to his truth guess, claiming him to never play by the rules, only for Alie to get shocked as he was wrong. At the end, it was revealed that he voted for Adam as he pitied Eve. At the beginning of Russian Roulette, Justin Bieber is found covered in Michael Jordan's filthy laundry, due to more of Ali's pranking. Later on, he competes in a series of challenges, but fails each and every one of them, tying with Michael Jordan and ending up stuffed into a barrel together with him. Muhammad Ali makes very little appearance in History Repeats Itself, although he reveals to side with Darth Vader nearly right away, to the point where he was racing with Jordan to see who sat down on his side first. At the end, he admitted he wasn't going to return for Season 2 if Jordan did, and ultimately the two decided that neither of them would return. Trivia *He, Adolf Hitler and Michael Jordan are the only people to hold 2 spots in the elimination order, due to his and Jordan’s double elimination. **However, Adolf Hitler is the only one who is eliminated twice separately: 12th place with the clone, and 2nd as Vader. *He and Michael Jordan are the only people to be taken out via double elimination. **He is one of the only people required to share a barrel, along with Michael Jordan. Category:Season 1 Category:Contestant Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Post-merge